


But I want You

by Mojjochan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Jiwon likes Hanbin a blackout leads to an unexpected development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Jiwon stared at Hanbin who was busy scolding Chanwoo.

 

Though as usual once he was done he gave the taller a pat and a ruffle on the head.

 

Chanwoo redid the dance move together with Yunhyeong.

 

Jiwon snorted and continued to browse on his phone, he really didn’t feel like being jealous all the time.

 

In fact what was the point of being jealous when the person you got jealous over was the leader of the group who had to rule everyone with an iron fist as well as cheer them on.

 

Hanbin came over and grabbed Jiwon’s snapback and showed it down over his eyes.

 

“Come on” He grunted at him and turned to walk back to Chanwoo and Yunhyeong.

 

Jiwon got to his feet and glanced at Jinhwan, Donghyuk and June who were also sitting down.

 

He made eye contact with Jinhwan who just shrugged at him.

 

Jiwon found his spot for the current part and once Hanbin hit the play button and the music filled the room he danced.

 

He looked at Hanbin, the look on the younger man’s face gave him chills; he looked so serious and focused.

 

Jiwon could feel Hanbin’s eyes following his every move and analyzing him closely.

 

Once the music stopped and Hanbin went to scold Yunhyeong, Jiwon clutched his heart and wheezed.

 

Once practice was over they all left together in the same rowdy manor as always.

 

Hanbin climbed into the company van along with Chanwoo, followed by Donghyuk.

 

They occupied the back seats together while the others had to cram into the other seats.

 

The three of them chatted happily and laughed loudly back there.

 

Jiwon felt annoyed that he wasn’t back there as well.

 

Once they got back there was a scurry to get to the shower first.

 

Somehow Hanbin and Chanwoo made it first and crowded into the shower together and Jiwon stood outside half-naked and watched as they washed.

 

They just chatted normally, but Jiwon did his best and looked all over except directly at Hanbin.

 

It was a very frustrating feeling, since they were all guys it wasn’t so weird to suddenly someone waltzing about naked in the apartment, however lately Jiwon had found enduring Hanbin waltzing about in his birthday suit a bit too stimulating.

 

He struck up a conversation with Donghyuk who was next in line with him.

 

Once the two inside the shower were done they switched.

 

Hanbin bumped into Jiwon on the way out and gave him a faint, apologetic smile as he looked at the man.

 

Jiwon felt his heart lurch and hurried into the shower.

 

 Once he came out Hanbin was already stuffing his face with some food and chatting loudly with June and Chanwoo.

 

“Jiwon-hyung!” Hanbin called loudly and beckoned him over.

 

Jiwon joined them and Hanbin pulled him into the discussion they’d been having about the drama running on TV now that they were all watching.

 

After the lively discussion while eating they all decided it was time for bed.

 

Hanbin, Chanwoo and Jiwon went to brush their teeth at the same time and Hanbin kept fooling around with the younger man who wasn’t afraid of playing rough back.

 

Jiwon watched their interaction while staying well out of harms way.

 

“If you don’t settle down you’re gonna knock something over” Jiwon grumbled after a few near misses.

 

The two stopped and looked at him.

 

Hanbin had the younger in a choke hold, but released him.

 

He ruffled Chanwoo’s hair while the man complained and tried to brush it back to the way it was.

 

Jiwon grumbled internally, whishing he could play around like that all the time too, but that would seem too suspicious and he worried he might actually try and monopolize Hanbin, which certainly wouldn’t work.

 

He sighed to himself as he lay down in bed, thank fully the good thing about being in his situation meant that he easily fell asleep.

 

*

 

The next day they worked even harder, until every single one of them was drenched in sweat.

 

Once the day was over they stumbled back to the apartment and showered.

 

As they slowly and steadily filled the living room the chatter became louder and louder, and suddenly there was a lightning strike that lit up the dark sky.

 

They all jumped with the abruptness of the bad weather.

 

They all watched as several more strikes came down and listened for the ominous rumble of thunder.

 

All of a sudden the lights went out.

 

“Shit, a blackout!” Jinhwan grunted unhappily as he pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

 

“We can’t waste the phone’s power on that!” Yunhyeong grumbled and walked off only to return a few moments later with some flashlights and a lamp.

 

“They all gathered around the coffee table in silence.

 

“It’ll probably come back on soon.” Hanbin grumbled aloud, his voice kind of shaky.

 

“Who knows” June muttered.

 

“How about we play a game?” Jinhwan suggested, trying his best to lighten the mood.

 

“Sure, like what?” Donghyuk asked.

 

“The King game” June said enthusiastically and didn’t wait for anyone’s opinion before he jumped up and went to find the chopsticks and a pen.

 

Upon his return he pulled the chopsticks apart and write King on one and the numbers one through six on the others.

 

He turned them upside down to conceal the numbers and held his hand out.

 

The others looked at each other and shrugged before they all leaned in and grabbed a chopstick each.

 

“I’m the king” said Donghyuk and instantly dared number 1, which was Hanbin, to do a silly dance.

 

To much applause and hoots Hanbin danced before sitting back down.

 

They went several rounds, the challenges getting worse and worse.

 

After Jiwon had pulled out his chopstick he glanced the number, it said three.

 

He felt someone looking over his shoulder and turned to see Chanwoo’s face.

 

“Dude!” He abruptly covered his chopstick “Don’t peak!” He snarled at him in a low voice.

 

“I wasn’t looking” He said innocently.

 

“Ok. Who’s king?” Yunhyeong asked looking around the table at all of them.

 

“I am” Chanwoo exclaimed happily and held out his chopstick which indeed read “King”.

 

“OK.” He said aloud and placed his finger to his chin in thought.

 

“I want number five and number three to kiss” he leered.

 

June grimaced and so did Yunhyeong, while the Jinhwan and Donghyuk roared in laughter.

 

Jiwon looked at Hanbin, the man was sitting on the other side of Chanwoo’s legs on his left, and he held up his chopstick with the number five clearly visible on it.

 

He looked down at his number three and gulped.

 

He felt really uncertain and uncomfortable.

 

He looked up at Hanbin who was still sitting silently in place.

 

“Well come on then” Chanwoo said, followed by cheers from the other members.

 

Hanbin shrugged and placed the chopstick on the table before he leaned over Chanwoo’s legs and came closer and closer to Jiwon’s face,

 

Jiwon could feel his heart racing wildly, it felt like it might actually make it out of his chest.

 

Hanbin was still getting closer, and after just a few seconds that felt both like a tenth of a second and an eternity Hanbin’s lips were pressed against Jiwon’s.

 

The older man’s yes flew up and he wanted to lean away, but as Hanbin closed his eyes and he parted his lips slightly and kissed Jiwon a bit more the older started fighting the urge to kiss him back or worse throw himself at him and push him down.

 

“What is that, kiss properly” Chanwoo snarled and placed a big hand behind Jiwon’s head and pushed him into the kiss.

 

Jiwon’s eyes grew big as he was forced forward, he felt himself push against Hanbin’s face painfully and Hanbin tilted his head to the side so that their noses wouldn’t get in the way.

 

“Yo, that’s more than enough.” June grunted, his eyebrows had disappeared behind his fringe and he started to gather the chopsticks again.

 

Hanbin pulled away and Jiwon could tell that his own face was hot and he was glad that it was so dark or everyone would’ve noticed.

 

Hanbin sat up straight as if nothing had happened, but Jiwon was still trying to calm down.

 

A few more rounds passed and they were starting to get bored, because all the dears were getting way out of hand.

 

“One more round!” Pleaded Chanwoo hopefully.

 

They all agreed to one more round and they all grabbed a chopstick each.

 

“I’m the king” Said Hanbin aloud and looked up.

 

“Last round, make it a good one!” Jinhwan encuroaged.

 

“I want number…. Six and number one to kiss.” Hanbin said gleefully and looked up to see who it was.

 

“I’m number six” Said Chanwoo and showed his chopstick to everyone.

 

“Then who’s number one?” asked Donghyuk.

 

Reluctantly Jiwon raised his hand with the chopstick and the sinking sensation in his stomach was almost unbearable.

 

“Let’s just finish this!” June snorted.

 

Jiwon gulped as he looked up at the younger ma n who was sitting on the sofa, and watched as Chanwoo came leaning down.

 

Their lips met, Jiwon felt reluctant and froze.

 

It wasn’t at all like the kiss with Hanbin, it was just a weird sloppy sensation against his lips and he didn’t like it.

 

Hanbin sighed loudly “This isn’t interesting at all” he grumbled, leaning his cheek in his hand with his elbow propped up on the table watching them.

 

Chanwoo pulled back, Jiwon remained frozen in place.

 

“Shouldn’t we just sleep instead?” Jinhwan asked, sounding bored.

 

“Booring” June grumbled and stretched.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing we can all do whatever we want.” Jinhwan replied sassily, giving June a look.

 

June snorted.

 

One by one people went off to bed; after Jinhwan, Donghyuk and Yunhyeong followed.

 

June soon surrendered as well and now the only ones remaining were Jiwon, Hanbin and Chanwoo.

 

The three of them sat on the sofa in the darkness.

 

Suddenly one of the flashlights went out.

 

“Crap” Jiwon said darkly and grabbed the flashlight to shake it to see if there was anything left.

 

All his attempts were a waste and he put the flashlight back on the table with a sigh.

 

“We should save the other one to” Chanwoo suggested.

 

“Sounds like a good idea” Hanbin chimed and went for the flashlight and turned it off, it toppled over with a thud and rolled half a rotation before stopping on the on/off button.

 

For a moment there was only silence, and the lamp only threw a dim and pale glow over things close to it so not much could be seen beyond the immediate surroundings.

 

Jiwon couldn’t see a much, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the button, but there was no response.

 

“ _You’ve got to be kidding me_ ” he thought to himself.

 

He showed it back in his pocket and sighed.

 

“Jiwon-hyung, what’s wrong?” Hanbin asked from right next to him.

 

Suddenly Jiwon felt an arm around him, since it was across over to his right shoulder then it had to be Hanbin’s arm.

 

“Phone’s out of power” he mumbled sourly.

 

“That’s too bad, Hyung” Chanwoo chirped.

 

Jiwon sighed again.

 

Someone moved, the sound of someone getting up from the sofa penetrated the darkness.

 

Jiwon didn’t know who it was that was moving, but all of a sudden he felt a pair of hands on him, pushing him down.

 

“What the hell?!” Jiwon exclaimed.

 

Since Hanbin’s arm was still over his shoulder it had to be Chanwoo.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Chanwoo?!” he barked at the younger man.

 

He could just about hear him smirk.

 

“Oh nothing, hyung.” He replied and there was a slight laugh in his voice.

 

“Then get the fuck off me!” He snarled and pushed himself forward and he felt Chanwoo remove his hands.

 

“Hanbin-hyung” Chanwoo said and suddenly the other man shifted to.

 

Jiwon could feel Hanbin come in closer and soon he could feel Hanbin’s breath on his face.

 

Flustered by the sudden closeness so similar to earlier Jiwon froze unsure of what to do.

 

 Hanbin proceeded, he hovered close to Jiwon’s face for a split second before he pressed his lips against the older man’s.

 

Jiwon felt his heart jump into his throat and the heat of Hanbin against him grew hotter.

 

Jiwon shuddered, he started kissing Hanbin back and he could hear happy groans from the other man.

 

Hanbin wasted no time, his hand flew up to caress the side of Jiwon’s face before it slipped down and over his sharp jawbone and down his neck.

 

Jiwon groaned as Hanbin kept on touching him, he felt confused and moved his arms to embrace the other man who was straddling his lap.

 

Hanbin kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue ever so carefully into the kiss.

 

Jiwon’s arms closed on Hanbin and pulled him closer, his fingers digging into Hanbin’s sides.

 

Hanbin’s hand slipped down and down until they rested on Jiwon’s waist; he then slipped his hand under the elder’s shirt and made his way back up over Jiwon’s stomach and up to his chest.

 

Hanbin’s hand traveled over Jiwon’s nipples, the reaction was instant as the younger’s fingers gently ran over the soft nub.

 

Jiwon groaned loudly as the pleasure raced through his chest to his back.

 

Hanbin’s hand stopped and he experimented with squeezing the older man’s chest muscle.

 

Jiwon groaned, but not as loud so Hanbin felt his way to the nipple and grabbed the bud with his finger tips; he stroked it, letting his finger tips flick over it while moving his hand up and down.

 

Jiwon moaned so Hanbin continued and moved his fingers in circle motions over the now stiff bud under his fingers.

 

Jiwon pushed his chest forward as if to lean into the other man’s touch.

 

Hanbin rocked his hips slightly, only then did Jiwon become aware of what was happening down there.

 

When Hanbin pushed against him he felt the sudden friction against his groin and he had to break the kiss to gasp for air.

 

Hanbin snorted and rocked his hips a few more times making Jiwon moan breathily.

 

Hanbin’s fingers moved into position and as he rocked his hips again he played with Jiwon’s nipple.

 

Jiwon bit his lip to stop himself from being too loud.

 

“Hyung, you don’t need to hold your voice back.” Chanwoo whispered into Jiwon’s ear.

 

Jiwon twitched in surprise, he completely forgotten about him.

 

“Seems like you’re enjoying yourself.” Chanwoo continued, unaffected by Jiwon’s reaction,

 

Jiwon could feel a second hand slip under his shirt, and from the size and angle he could tell that it was Chanwoo’s.

 

Whatever protest he wanted to make drowned as Chanwoo swiftly reached his free nipple, and he didn’t hesitate and grabbed the stiff nub and played with it.

 

Jiwon groaned, but it was cut short by Hanbin coming in to kiss him again.

 

Jiwon loosened his grip on Hanbin and placed his hands on Hanbin’s chest and pushed him away.

 

“Wait.” He said with a hiss.

 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked aloud.

 

“Don’t worry about that, hyung” Chanwoo said and leaned in even closer and kissed his neck.

 

Jiwon twitched, the sensation was odd and wet.

 

Chanwoo parted his lips and took the elder’s earlobe into his mouth; he gently sucked on it before he went back down to kiss Jiwon’s neck.

 

Jiwon wanted to protest, but Hanbin came in and stole his lips again.

 

He felt his entire body tremble as the two men toyed with him; their fingers tugging unryhthmically on his nipples and Hanbin rocking his hips, rubbing against Jiwon’s groin.

 

Chanwoo’s other hand slipped up behind Jiwon’s back and he caressed his shoulders as he went sliding his hand firmly up and over the elder’s neck and up to cup the side of his face and tugging it in his direction forcing Hanbin to stop kissing him.

 

Instead Chanwoo shoved his tongue into Jiwon’s mouth; taken by surprise Jiwon groaned unhappily but he couldn’t focus with Hanbin now removing his t-shirt.

 

The younger man stripped Jiwon before he stripped himself.

 

Chanwoo grunted when he had to dislodge from Jiwon once the man’s shirt had to pass over his head.

 

Jiwon took the opportunity to grab Hanbin by the waist again and pull him close so that he could kiss him.

 

Hanbin chortled happily and wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck.

 

Chanwoo felt annoyed and tried to separate the two, but they didn’t let him.

 

Instead Jiwon tilted to the side, swinging Hanbin around so that he could lay him down on the sofa.

 

Once Hanbin was lying on his back Jiwon climbed on top of him, making room for himself between Hanbin’s legs.

 

Hanbin laughed and engaged the older man yet again with a playful kiss.

 

Behind them Chanwoo also stripped, he tossed his own shirt on top of the pile, and then he undid his belt and zip, just for convenience.

 

Jiwon was kissing Hanbin passionately, his hands caressing the other; sliding over his slim waist and feeling him shudder underneath his fingers sent chills down Jiwon’s spine.

 

“This is no fun” Chanwoo muttered t himself and moved closer to the two; he got up on his knees and reached around Jiwon.

 

The elder man was startled.

 

“Just relax” Chanwoo grumbled darkly and undid the eldest mans’ pants before moving on to remove Hanbin’s.

 

He tugged at the legs and uncovered Jiwon’s ass.

 

He gulped and let his hand slide over the man’s right cheek.

 

Jiwon decided to ignore it as Hanbin’s hands were groping him; his nails digging into Jiwon’s sides.

 

Chanwoo groped Jiwon’s ass, his fingers digging into the cheek hungrily as he felt his cock throb.

 

Hanbin groaned against Jiwon’s lips, he lifted his lower back eagerly.

 

Jiwon lowered his hips and their hard dicks, covered by the last layer of fabric, met in a hard grind.

 

Hanbin moaned loudly tilting his head back, his long elegant neck exposed and Jiwon saw it as an invitation as he leaned down and kissed the pale skin.

 

Hanbin groaned happily, rocking his hips to achieve the desired stimulation.

 

Jiwon gasped loudly as he felt Chanwoo’s finger move along his butt crack before he slipped it between the semi-spread cheeks to press against his butthole.

 

Chanwoo drew a shaky breath as he felt the muscles contract under his finger.

 

He licked his lips and got onto his knees to reach over the older man; he hovered over Jiwon’s back, his face only centimeters from the exposed skin, and Jiwon could feel the others hot breath.

 

Chanwoo pressed his lips to Jiwon’s back, his hand still groping the man’s ass.

 

Jiwon gasped and stopped kissing Hanbin to look back over his shoulder.

 

The moon shone in through the window and Jiwon could just see Chanwoo’s face as the soft light fell upon it.  

 

He was busy kissing the elder’s back, his hand still groping Jiwon’s ass, but his other hand came up to gently sweep over his side.

 

Jiwon felt an electric current rush from where the younger man was touching him.

 

Hanbin groaned unhappily, and Chanwoo looked up and their eyes met; and Jiwon could tell that he was smirking at him.

 

Hanbin’s hand slipped down to grab the other ass cheek, and Jiwon grunted loudly.

 

Hanbin chortled and his other hand came around the elder’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Hanbin let go of Jiwon’s ass cheek and slipped his hand into the man’s underwear to remove them.

 

Chanwoo happily assisted in pulling them down onto the man’s thighs.

 

Hanbin then hurriedly removed his own, and Jiwon grabbed them and straightened up to remove them completely.

 

In the dim haze of the moonlight Jiwon looked down at Hanbin, who was looking back up at him with a sultry and lustful gaze; he watched as the man bit his lips and touched himself by stroking his hands over his chest and down his torso, down his abdomen and down to his crotch where his dick stood at attention.

 

Hanbin looked at Jiwon; eyes now traveling all over the man’s body as he took his cock in his hand.

 

Chanwoo came up behind Jiwon, at some point he’d gotten undressed as well, and he pressed his naked body against Jiwon’s back.

 

He reached around and caressed Jiwon’s stomach; his fingers slipping over the man’s abs.

 

Jiwon groaned his eyes didn’t leave Hanbin for a second as he watched the man touch himself.

 

Chanwoo leaned in and breathed into Jiwon’s ear, his hand slipped down and split to slide over each side of the man’s erect member.

 

Jiwon shuddered.

 

“This is how I found him that time” Chanwoo whispered into Jiwon’s ear.

 

“Touching himself…” He continued breathlessly “in your bed” he finished as he took a good grip of the man’s rod.

 

Jiwon gasped loudly, his hips shooting forward into the man’s grasp.

 

Hanbin groaned as he watched Chanwoo stroking Jiwon’s cock and he kept watching Jiwon’s face as well to see his reactions to Chanwoo’s actions.

 

Chanwoo’s member was hard against Jiwon’s back, rubbing gently against his bare skin.

 

Jiwon shuddered, he made eye contact with Hanbin and just as he did Chanwoo’s other hand came around his waist, sliding along his skin until it reached his nipple.

 

Chanwoo gripped the stiff nub with his fingers and played with it.

 

He then tilted his head more and his lips landed on Jiwon’s neck.

 

The elder leaned his head away so that Chanwoo could continue, the sensation piqued his senses and he moaned loudly.

 

Hanbin looked longingly at Jiwon, but the elder felt trapped by Chanwoo who was embracing him tightly with his arms.

 

Hanbin raised his leg and aimed it at Chanwoo.

 

“Hey, that’s unfair!” He snarled.

 

Chanwoo chuckled darkly “I guess it is” He replied and grabbed Jiwon’s arm before he pushed him forward.

 

“Wha-?!” Jiwon yelped as he flew forward.

 

He threw out his other arm which landed next to Hanbin’s head.

 

Chanwoo placed his free hand on Jiwon’s lower back and effectively pushed him onto Hanbin.

 

Jiwon felt flustered as he felt his cock collide with Hanbin’s lower abdomen and as the other man’s cock rubbed against his stomach as well.

 

Hanbin groaned and squirmed under him.

 

Jiwon inhaled a sharp breath Hanbin rocked his hips; rubbing his own cock against the elder and moaning along with every touch.

 

Jiwon’s hips moved involuntarily; they rocked slowly at first but soon they increased in speed and so did Hanbin’s.

 

Chanwoo watched the two men humping like rabbits in front of him.

 

He grabbed his cock with his free hand and started stroking its shaft up and down with short, yanking motions.

 

The low moaning and panting filled the dark room.

 

Wanting to get in on the action Chanwoo leaned in closer and Jiwon paused for a moment as he felt the younger move in on him.

 

“Oh, don’t stop on my behalf” he said huskily and used his hand to place his cock in between Jiwon’s butt cheeks.

 

He held it down and rocked his hips a few times, hissing as he did, and he grabbed Jiwon’s waist with his free hand.

 

Jiwon grunted, wanting to say something, but Hanbin couldn’t wait any longer and placed both hands on either of the elder’s butt cheeks and dug his fingers in and pulled him forward to make him move again.

 

Jiwon forced his arm under Hanbin’s and wrapped it around to hold him in place as he began rocking violently back and forth.

 

Hanbin moaned loudly, Jiwon’s face pressed against the man’s chest.

 

The place where their groins met was getting lubed up by their precum.

 

Jiwon kissed Hanbin’s hot skin; it tasted salty from the sweat and he sucked the skin into his mouth, leaving marks that faded instantly on the younger man’s skin.

 

The three men were rocking their hips back and forth to create the desired friction for their erect cocks.

 

Hanbin groaned into the top of Jiwon’s head.

 

Chanwoo leaned in over the man and his forehead rested on Jiwon’s upper back.

 

The lustful rubbing was making them all sweaty.

 

Hanbin arched his back off the sofa, his hip bones digging into Jiwon’s body.

 

Jiwon felt annoyed with his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, but he really couldn’t stop.

 

Chanwoo’s breathing was becoming more irregular, and his thrusting desperate.

 

His moist breath caressing Jiwon’s back.

 

 Jiwon grunted deeply, his body trembling with electricity the current moving around his body as his nerves tingled.

 

“Fuck” Hanbin grunted loudly, his fingers gripping the elder’s ass, making Jiwon wince in pain for a second.

 

“Soon” Chanwoo wheezed against Jiwon’s skin.

 

The three men continued their wild bunny humping, rocking their hips wildly and feeling the hot sensations and the stickiness that was precum lubricating their hard members.

 

Collectively their breaths grew ragged, and their movements desperate.

 

Chanwoo reached the peak first; his cum escaping him and coating the elder’s back as he rammed his hips into Jiwon’s ass, rocking the elder’s hips even more making him groan loudly and he came with several rough thrusts against Hanbin’s stomach.

 

Hanbin came last, his cock twitching and his hips rocking wildly, pushing against Jiwon to get that final satisfaction.

 

As they came down from the ecstasy they were all panting hard, taking deep breaths.

 

Jiwon sat up still in-between Hanbin’s legs and looked down at man; whose eyes were hazy and almost shut; the white substance covering his stomach it was a very erotic look.

 

Jiwon gulped, but he then remembered as he suddenly felt the sticky sensation on his back.

 

He tried to get a look at it, but as he turned his head he made eye contact with Chanwoo.

 

He felt annoyed and a little angry.

 

“Why did you do this?” He scoffed turning back around to face the front.

 

“Well…” Chanwoo began in a low voice.

 

“Also, how and why did you blackmail Hanbin into doing this?” He was doing his best not to lose his temper.

 

“I didn’t actually force him. Like I said I found him in your bed when I came back one time. He was very cute with his flushed face and mumbling your name as he jerked off while clasping onto your sheets…” Chanwoo’s voice trailed off and he chortled.

 

Jiwon felt himself blush; he couldn’t help but imagine Hanbin being erotic and adorable touching himself while thinking of him.

 

“But why did you?” Jiwon began but Chanwoo suddenly rushed at him and was suddenly right next to him.

 

“Well you see, Jiwon-hyung… it just so happens that I also want you…” He laughed darkly.

 

“What?” Jiwon pulled away and looked in the direction of the younger’s face in the dark with a look of disbelief.

 

“You heard me…” Chanwoo laughed softly and his hand came up to caress the man’s face.

 

“I want you. I want to kiss you, embrace you, and fuck you until you can’t stand…” Chanwoo mumbled in a lusty voice his fingers stroking Jiwon’s face.

 

Jiwon didn’t know what to say to the man’s sudden confession.

 

“But I knew that you liked Hanbin-hyung. So when I saw him in that state I thought I’d use him to get my hands on you…” He continued happily “lucky for me he wants you to do him and not the other way around… then there might have been a problem.” Chanwoo let his voice trail off.

 

Jiwon was too surprised to say anything.

 

Chanwoo let his other hand move up to cup the man’s ass in his hand.

 

“Because…” He whispered again “I want this” He hissed darkly and let his fingers slide along the edge of Jiwon’s butt crack before he pressed his finger tips against the elder’s sensitive opening; the puckered bud twitching to the touch.

 

Jiwon didn’t know what to feel.

 

He looked back at Hanbin who was drifting off to sleep.

 

“ _What the hell should I do_?” he thought to himself as he sat between the man he wanted and the man who wanted him.

 

“There’s no need to panic, I won’t force you to do anything…” Chanwoo reassured him.

 

“But I won’t let you get away either… I will make you mine, hyung.” He stroked his finger over Jiwon’s the entrance “Even if I have to take a package deal with Hanbin included…” he laughed.

 

“You’re crazy” Jiwon retorted, turning to look at the younger.

 

“Crazy about you, hyung.” He replied with a smirk on his face.

 

Jiwon sighed, he was too tired to think clearly.

 

“We need to clean up…” He grunted, looking at Hanbin again, who was now sleeping soundly.

 

Chanwoo got to his feet and wandered off to the kitchen.

 

When he returned he had a box of tissues, he yanked a few out and clasped them down on Jiwon’s back.

 

“Hey!” Jiwon retorted loudly, leaning away.

 

“You do Hanbin-hyung” Chanwoo told him, ignoring what the man had said.

 

Jiwon snorted darkly.

 

He grabbed the box out of Chanwoo’s hand and started wiping Hanbin’s stomach.

 

“I still can’t believe you did this” Jiwon grumbled.

 

Chanwoo sniggered haughtily.

 

“Well, I’ll admit that my methods were underhanded. I’ll make an effort to woo you from now on” He said and slipped his hand under Jiwon’s chin and kissed his cheek sweetly.

 

“ _Sounds like I’m in for a hell of a lot of trouble…_ ” Jiwon thought to himself.


	2. But I want You 2

   
Jiwon felt a little apprehensive as he stood outside the hotel room.   
   
He put the keycard in the slot and it beeped loudly and he walked in.  
   
Once inside Jiwon made eye contact with Hanbin who was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
   
He saw the younger blush slightly, and he gulped visibly before he tore his gaze away.  
   
Jiwon put his bag down and with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he saw the other set of luggage that belonged to Chanwoo.  
   
Before he could say anything the door to the bathroom opened behind him and out came Chanwoo.   
   
“Jiwon-hyung” Chanwoo leered as he wrapped an arm over the elder’s shoulder.  
   
Jiwon flinched as he was pulled back into the younger man’s taller frame.   
   
“Finally, the time has come” He hissed into Jiwon’s ear in a low and husky voice.   
   
Jiwon looked at Hanbin, whose face was red, and he wasn’t looking at them, but from his rigid posture Jiwon could tell that he was paying attention to every word.   
   
Chanwoo wasted no time and started by pulling Jiwon’s hoody off, tossing it aside before he pushed him towards Hanbin who sat frozen in place.  
   
“Hanbin-hyung, don’t just sit there” Chanwoo demanded as he approached with the older man in front of him.  
   
“Chanwoo…” Hanbin pleaded in a weak voice as if he wasn’t convinced that he really wanted this.  
   
“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now!” Chanwoo grumbled, a little annoyed, fixing Hanbin with an icy glare.  
   
Hanbin looked up at Jiwon, when their eyes met Jiwon blushed slightly because of the glazed look in the man’s eyes.   
   
“Well if you keep giving him that look he might be more easily swayed…” Chanwoo grumbled with a laugh.  
   
Hanbin blinked and looked away, his ears were red.  
   
Jiwon stared at the younger man, his heart gave a lurch as he eyed the red tinted skin.   
   
Jiwon moved forward and away from Chanwoo who remained where he stood.  
   
Jiwon’s hand flew forward and gripped Hanbin’s chin and turned his head around as he leaned down.  
   
Jiwon swooped in for a kiss; his lips clumsily hitting Hanbin’s mouth.   
   
Hanbin fell back and Jiwon followed, his knee going up to rest on the edge of the bed for support.  
   
Hanbin tilted his head back to make the kiss less awkward, the older man had his hand placed firmly under his chin holding him in place.  
   
Jiwon leaned even further in and pushed the man down onto the bed.  
   
Chanwoo watched gleefully and sat down on the other bed to watch.  
   
Jiwon had climbed on top of Hanbin who groaned as he untangled his arms from between the two of them and reached up to warp them around Jiwon’s neck.  
   
Jiwon’s hand slipped down and up under the younger man’s shirt, pulling it up as he reached for Hanbin’s nipple.  
   
Jiwon took a shuddering breath against Hanbin’s lips as he opened his eyes to see the younger’s flushed face and glazed eyes.  
   
Hanbin moaned, a hand fell from around the elders neck and traced over his broad shoulders down his sides. 

Jiwon twitched; a jolt of electricity running down his spine.   
   
Hanbin gripped Jiwon’s sides with his fingers digging into the others skin.   
   
Jiwon kissed Hanbin’s chin, and made his way down Hanbin’s long neck; he could feel the younger man swallowing as he pressed his lips against his skin.   
   
Hanbin tilted his head back, his hands now sliding even further down and over the hem of Jiwon’s pants.   
   
The older man twitched as he felt Hanbin’s fingers sliding along the brim towards the front.  
   
Jiwon stopped kissing Hanbin to look up at him, their eyes met and when saw them filled with a lust filled gaze he couldn’t tear his eyes away as Hanbin wiggled his fingers into Jiwon’s pants and tugged them down.  
   
“Damn it” Jiwon hissed and pushed himself up to yank his shirt off, he then proceeded to remove the younger’s shirt as well.  
   
He went straight for Hanbin’s pants, which were, thankfully, sweat pants so he simply yanked them off in one easy swoop as well as getting his own pants down to his knees.  
   
“No…” Hanbin complained and grabbed Jiwon’s pants.  
   
Jiwon felt impatient, but he was no match for a determined Hanbin and he helped Hanbin to remove his pants completely in a hurried fashion.  
   
Standing over the younger man, he looked down at Hanbin’s exposed body, his chest flushed and heaving.  
   
He let his eyes follow his midline, down over his lush nipples, his abs and tracing his v-line to fall on the silhouette his cock was making in his underwear.  
   
He gulped, his eyes darting up to Hanbin’s face where their eyes met.  
   
Jiwon felt a rush, and he reached down and yanked Hanbin’s underwear off.  
   
Hanbin flushed again, and closed his eyes for a moment while he turned his head away in embarrassement.  
   
The bashfulness was too adorable and Jiwon felt his heart try to race out of his body, and a heat spreading from the centre into the rest of his body.  
   
He felt his groin pulsating and reached down to remove his own underwear.  
   
Once they both were in their naked Jiwon swooped down, pressing his groin against Hanbin’s, making the younger moan loudly next to his ear.  
   
Hanbin wrapped his arms around Jiwon’s back, one hand wrapped around the older man’s shoulder and the other caressing his nape going into his hair.  
   
Hanbin could feel the hard sensation of Jiwon’s dick pressing against his hip bone, he pushed his hips upwards to feel Jiwon shiver against him.  
   
Jiwon gripped the sheets with clenched fists, groaning into the nook of Hanbin’s neck.  
   
Jiwon shuddered and Hanbin took several calming breaths with their dicks rubbing against each other.  
   
Jiwon came up and initiated another kiss, a sloppy, wet kiss that left saliva dripping from the corner of Hanbin’s mouth.  
   
Hanbin’s hand roamed the elder’s body, his short nails clawing at his wide shoulders and down the sides of his back, groaning all the while.  
   
Jiwon rocked his hips, reaching down between them to grab both their now hard members.  
   
“Jiwon…” Hanbin mumbled against the elders' cheek.  
   
“I want you…” His voice trailed off suddenly as Jiwon’s fingers clasped around the cockhead.  
   
The words went spinning through Jiwon’s flushed mind, did that mean what he thought it meant.  
   
“Do you mean?” He whispered in a low voice.  
   
“Idiot” Hanbin’s voice was strained he was probably embarrassed, as he slapped Jiwon’s back with a flat hand.  
   
Jiwon felt flustered, he pushed away from Hanbin for a little and ended up sliding off him to lay on the side.   
   
His eyes were on Hanbin’s face as his hand slipped down past the man’s ball sack and down towards the puckered hole.  
   
He watched as Hanbin’s face was a bit reluctant, making Jiwon feel uneasy.  
   
“I’m not going to force you…” He mumbled in a low voice.  
   
Hanbin stared at him, he gave him a faint smile and his body seemed to relax.   
   
“I’m OK.” Hanbin said and held the eye contact.  
   
“OK. That’s far enough. You’ll end up hurting him you idiot.” Chanwoo chimed suddenly.  
   
Both Hanbin and Jiwon snapped out of their entranced state and Jiwon turned violently to stare at the youngest.  
   
Chanwoo was sitting on the side of the bed, he had been watching everything, and as Jiwon looked at him the youngster licked his lips.  
   
Jiwon flushed as he felt the man’s hungry eyes feast on his naked body.  
   
“First of all…” Chanwoo began and leaned over towards the bedside table between the two beds.   
   
He took a small bag up and reached into it and took out lube and condoms and a box of tissues.   
   
Jiwon stared at the man who gave him a look as if asking him why he was confused.  
   
Chanwoo stood up and yanked his shirt off, Jiwon watched him as he exposed himself: Chanwoo was fairly slim, his waist wasn’t wide, but he wasn’t too skinny either.  
   
Jiwon looked back at Hanbin who lay limply on the bed waiting for whatever was to come.  
   
Jiwon smirked and while he was waiting for whatever Chanwoo was going on about he grabbed the younger man’s dick.  
   
Hanbin shuddered, his frame visibly trembling.  
   
Jiwon chuckled as he stroked the length of the hard member and played with the head by forming his palm around it and rolling his hand over it.   
   
Hanbin groaned, taking a deep breath and slowl moving his hips, his dick thrusting into Jiwon’s hand.  
   
“Jeez, you have no patience.” Chanwoo grumbled from behind, but Jiwon ignored him as he watched Hanbin immersed in pleasure.  
   
Chanwoo rolled his eyes at the two, he proceeded to undress and was contemplating whether to keep his underwear on, but as he eyed Jiwon’s supple bottom he stripped it off without a second thought.  
   
He grabbed the items and brought them onto the bed with him.  
   
Once Chanwoo made to join them, Jiwon was forced to stop giving Hanbin the handjob, making the younger man groan with frustration and his lip pout, which was too adorable so Jiwon fell down to kiss his pouty lip.  
   
Chanwoo’s tall frame forced the two other men to scoot over a little and Chanwoo fell into a relaxed position behind Jiwon.  
   
“Now then, hyung” Chanwoo began, grabbing the lube “you need to loosen him up before you enter him” He said and grabbed Jiwon’s hand that he’d just used to jerk Hanbin off with.  
   
He poured some of the slick and sticky substance onto Jiwon’s hand; the man stared at it.   
   
Suddenly Jiwon felt pressured.  
   
“Come on, do it then” Chanwoo urged him impatiently.  
   
Jiwon looked up at Hanbin who was also looking at his lubed hand, his eyes almost hungry.  
   
Chanwoo leaned over to watch as Jiwon brought his soaked fingers towards Hanbin’s opening.  
   
He pushed his finger against the puckered hole and pushed; his finger slid in easily and he decided to add yet another finger.  
   
He could feel Hanbin’s muscles contracting around his fingers and he kept breathing heavily.  
   
“Come on, hyung” Chanwoo whispered.  
   
Jiwon tried, but it was tight, he felt like if he forced it he’d end up hurting Hanbin, which was the last thing he wanted.  
   
Jiwon frowned, Chanwoo noticed as he was leaning over him to catch some of the action.  
   
“Hyung?” Chanwoo asked in a calm voice, honestly Jiwon wondered how he managed to remain so calm, did he have that much experience; Where did he get all this experience then? 

Jiwon felt himself getting annoyed, but his train of thought was diverted as Chanwoo grabbed his hand and guided it towards Hanbin’s bum.  
   
He pushed Jiwon’s fingers inside and pulled them back out and pushed them back in.  
   
“You really suck at this…” Chanwoo muttered.  
   
“Well, how come you know what to do?!” Jiwon spat angrily.  
   
“Don’t mind that now, please focus, hyung.” Chanwoo pleaded.  
   
“But I don’t…” Jiwon began.  
   
“Oh for the love of…” Chanwoo groaned and grabbed the lube and soaked his own fingers.  
   
“Now follow my lead and you do this to Hanbin-hyung.” Chanwoo instructed as he got into a comfortable position.  
   
“What?” Jiwon asked, in disbelief.  
   
But it soon became clear that Chanwoo had indeed not been joking as Jiwon felt a slick hand slide over his bottom and move its way towards his hole.   
   
Jiwon gasped as Chanwoo pierced him with a single finger.  
   
Jiwon froze, he looked down at Hanbin who was looking back at him.  
   
“Jiwon-hyung, your hand isn’t moving.” Chanwoo said in a husky voice next to “If you keep this up, the only one who’s gonna get some tonight” Chanwoo teased next to Jiwon’s ear as he thrust in a second finger ”is me”.

Jiwon gasped, his eyes widened and he blushed with the odd sensation crawling up his back.  
   
“Jiwon” Hanbin breathed up at him, he’d reached up to touch his own cock and was playing with it; his fingers pulling the foreskin over the head and back down again.  
   
Taking a few calming breaths Jiwon started to move his fingers again, moving them in and out of Hanbin’s opening.  
   
He watched as Hanbin breathed with his thrusts and their eyes were locked.  
   
Chanwoo was breathing down Jiwon’s neck, the older man groaned as the man’s hot breath tickling his skin.  
   
Chanwoo leaned in further and pressed his lips to Jiwon’s neck.  
   
Jiwon groaned as Chanwoo kept on kissing and sucking on his skin.  
   
Hanbin raised his hips slightly, bucking them as he continued to touch himself.  
   
“Hanbin” Jiwon managed to exclaim “Don’t you dare cum”.  
   
Hanbin blushed and bit his lip.  
   
“But it’s so slow, I’m so hot…” the younger complained.  
   
“So impatient…” Chanwoo breathed, looking over Jiwon’s shoulder and down at Hanbin who grimaced with embarrassment and frustration.   
   
“Hyung, go like this” Chanwoo whispered and moved his fingers upwards and Jiwon could feel a stretching sensation.  
   
“Fuck!” Jiwon gasped, and his body twitched violently.   
   
Jiwon replicated the movement and got the same reaction from Hanbin who raised his lower back off the bed.  
   
“Only a little more now…” Chanwoo told them in a breathy voice.  
   
Chanwoo moved his fingers around some more and added yet another finger, Jiwon followed suit, both he and Hanbin groaned.  
   
“Seems like you’re both ready now” Chanwoo chuckled darkly and pulled his fingers out of Jiwon, making the man groan.  
   
Jiwon stopped moving his fingers and pulled them out of Hanbin who twitched, and his entire body relaxed, he kept taking deep breaths and stared at Jiwon.  
   
“Here” Chanwoo said and pulled condoms out.  
   
“Let’s not make a mess, shall we?” Chanwoo said and gave Jiwon two condoms.  
   
“How thoughtful of you” Jiwon snorted darkly.   
   
“Always.” Chanwoo smirked at him.  
   
Jiwon put the condom on himself, then he took Hanbin’s member in his hand and put a condom on him as well.  
   
“Well, get on with it then” Chanwoo urged, giving Jiwon a little nudge.  
   
Jiwon gazed at Hanbin who looked apprehensive.  
   
Jiwon took a shaky breath and got on all fours and crawled on the bed so that he was over Hanbin, his hands on either side of the younger man’s head.   
   
Hanbin looked down at Jiwon’s condom-clad member, it was pulsating in midair.  
   
Jiwon took his cock in his hand, but it was difficult to balance so he let go to stabilize himself.  
   
“Oh for…” Chanwoo grumbled form the side, he grabbed the lube and poured it into the palm of his hand which he held as a cup, and reach in between the two men, he poured the contents of his hand over Hanbin’s groin before he grabbed Jiwon’s cock and smothered it with the remaining lube.  
   
Jiwon gave a violent spasm as he felt the youngest man’s large hand grip his shaft.  
   
“Breath, Hanbin-hyung” Chanwoo urged the man as he looked at him.  
   
Hanbin was staring at Jiwon’s face, watching him grimace as he, together with Chanwoo, leaned in and pressed the tip of the eldest man’s cock to Hanbin’s hole.  
   
The opening twitched slightly with the touch.  
   
Chanwoo held the dick steady as Jiwon pushed his hips forward, he could feel the tip going in, his hard member piercing Hanbin.  
   
Hanbin gasped loudly as Jiwon’s cock was pushed into him.  
   
His breath caught in his throat and he choked on air as he gripped the sheets underneath so hard his fists grew pale.  
   
Chanwoo let go of the shaft as Jiwon’d cock disappeared further inside.   
   
Jiwon gasped as well as he came to a sudden halt, his thighs against Hanbin, his frame shuddered and he placed on hand on Hanbin’s collarbone and let his wide spread fingers slide down the younger’s bare chest.  
   
“Nice face, Jiwon-hyung” Chanwoo muttered, he leaned in close and pressed his lips to Jiwon’s cheek.  
   
Chanwoo chuckled, he moved a little closer and moved up behind Jiwon.  
   
He reached around him and pinched both his nipples at the same time.   
   
“AH!” Jiwon yelled out and his back arched, and his dick twitched inside Hanbin who moaned behind tightly locked lips.  
   
Chanwoo laughed again as he rolled the tiny buds between his finger tips.  
   
He pressed his lips against Jiwon’s back, kissing his way from one shoulder to the next.  
   
“Come on now, this is rather boring” Chanwoo said against Jiwon’s skin.  
   
“Shut up” Jiwon hissed and turned to look at the youngest.  
   
But he was taken aback by the look on Chanwoo’s face; the youngster was leering at him.  
   
Chanwoo let go of Jiwon’s right nipple and he felt the hand slip down the front of his stomach, caressing his abs on the way down and followed the edge of his hip bone to the back where he followed the curve of the eldest’s ass and poked Jiwon’s hole.  
   
He moved his hand away for a second and placed his knee on the tube to squeeze out some lube onto his fingers.  
   
Once coated, he brought his sticky fingers back to Jiwon’s ass, and pushed them against the opening until he penetrated the eldest.   
   
Jiwon froze instantly.  
   
“Chanwoo- what are yo-?” He managed to almost finish his sentence before Chanwoo thrust his fingers inside.  
   
Jiwon threw his head back, digging his fingers into Hanbin’s body.  
   
“Fuck!” Jiwon hissed through gritted teeth as he tried to resist Chanwoo’s actions.  
   
He could hear Chanwoo chuckling behind him.  
   
Chanwoo thrust his fingers in to the knuckle, twisting them around and pulling them almost all the way out before thrusting them back in, he watched with glee as Jiwon’s hips moved ever so slightly which each thrust.  
   
Chanwoo took a deep breath, his body was hot and blood was pounding through his entire body, and he looked down at himself and his rock hard member which was pulsating, begging for it.  
   
Chanwoo removed his left hand from Jiwon and managed to extract a condom, he took it up to his mouth and tore the packaging to get the rubber out.  
   
He manage to place it on his cock and as he slipped his hand over it to put it on, he stifled a groan.  
   
He hunched over once he was done, panting heavily to stop himself from getting to excited at the prospect of what he was about to venture into.  
   
He retracted his fingers from Jiwon whose body relaxed, and wiped his fingers on some discarded tissue paper before he reached for the lube again and coated his member before grabbing it firmly and guiding it towards the now twitching hole.  
   
Chanwoo gulped as his dick inched closer and closer, he even held his breath as he anticipated the sensation of the tip of his cock touching Jiwon’s body.  
   
His eyes were solely focused on Jiwon as the tip collided with the opening; Jiwon gasped and Chanwoo groaned as he pushed against the puckered hole and his cock went inside.  
   
“Fuck, I… I can’t…” Chanwoo groaned as his entire frame shook.  
   
“What?” Jiwon asked in desperation, he’d been eyeing Hanbin and had seen what pain he’d felt as his own cock entered him.  
   
“Can’t-!” Chanwoo groaned as he pushed in a little before he could let go and grab Jiwon’s hips to hold them steady.  
   
He then took two shallow breaths and thrust his cock in.  
   
Jiwon yelped in pain as the younger entered him.  
   
His body was a strange mix of pleasure and pain as he felt the pain of his ass being entered and the sensation of being buried inside his beloved Hanbin.  
   
He looked down at the younger man saw to his surprise that Hanbin was a dark shade of scarlet and what body part was not firmly pressed against something was trembling.  
   
Jiwon felt the icy and hot pain run through him, but could also feel the younger twitching around his cock buried inside the other.  
   
Chanwoo had stopped dead after he’d thrust his cock into Jiwon as if stabbing him with a sword.  
   
The younger’s large frame clung to Jiwon and trembled.  
   
Jiwon hated to admit it, but this Chanwoo; the whimpering little innocent brat, he was weak to him.   
   
If Chanwoo wanted something he’d always been able to manipulate him using his charms.  
   
The three stood frozen on the bed, the only thing they did was breathe.  
   
“Hyung, I can’t… I have to…” Chanwoo’s voice was breathless and he dug his fingers into Jiwon’s sides.  
   
“Chanwoo-!” Jiwon yelled out I a strained voice as he felt the youngster move, his cock sliding out of him and then stopping for a brief second before he plunged back in.  
   
Jiwon felt the air catching in his throat as the dick penetrated deep inside him.  
   
Hanbin groaned because with Chanwoo thrusting into him Jiwon’s hips were rocking back and forth, so he was also thrusting into Hanbin.  
   
“Crap” Jiwon said under his breath as his body was being pushed around like a ragdoll.  
   
“Wait!” He yelled out, and the man behind him stopped, his entire frame shaking.  
   
“Hyung, so me-an” Chanwoo stuttered, his cock twitching inside the elder.  
   
“Hyung…” Hanbin moaned in a low voice, he gazed at Jiwon, his eyes were filled with lustful tears, and they were begging for more.  
   
Hanbin reached back and grabbed Jiwon’s ass cheek and tugged forward, grunting a little as Jiwon’s dick nudged his insides.  
   
Jiwon felt the youngers' muscles contracting around his member, he felt compelled to move, but the giant oaf behind him was in control.  
   
“Chanwoo-” Jiwon began darkly.  
   
“Yes, hyung?” Chanwoo replied lightheartedly, making Jiwon annoyed.   
   
“Move” Jiwon snarled.  
   
“Of course” Chanwoo said not half a second after Jiwon had finished talking, there was a laugh in his voice but a hint of relief was noticeable as well.  
   
Chanwoo took a quick breath and pulled back before he thrust his hips forward.  
   
Jiwon groaned loudly as his hips were pushed forwards and his cock thrust into Hanbin.   
   
Hanbin moaned loudly, pressing his face into the pillow to stifle himself.  
   
Jiwon gritted his teeth together, it was an oddly hot and cold feeling form the front and the back, he tried to match Chanwoo’s rhythm, but as he tried he got swept away by the intense feeling.  
   
“Hyung” Chanwoo whispered almost inaudiably and hovered over his back, leaning down and kissing Jiwon’s shoulder.  
   
The man suck on his elder’s skin, the noise was added to the sound of skin slapping against skin.  
   
Jiwon reached up behind him and grabbed a fist full of Chanwoo’s hair.

Hanbin was moaning loudly, his body squirming uncontrollably and he was taking ragged breaths.  
   
"Hyung. Jiwon...." Hanbin mumbled in between desperate breaths for air, it was incredibly hot paired with his glazed over eyes; the sight sent a shiver down Jiwon's spine.

Chanwoo dug his fingers into Jiwons' waist pulling him towards himself.

"How does it feel Hyung?" Chanwoo whispered into Jiwon's ear, the elder gasped.

"Inside you..." Cahnwoo hissed and with his mouth still open he nibbled on Jiwon's ear " feels incredible" he finished in a huff and thrust his hips hard, ramming his stiff member as far into Jiwon's body as he could.

"Oh, god..." Jiwon whimpered as the series of mind-blowing deep thrusts shook his body and tingled up his spine.

"Hyung!" Hanbin yelled his back arching off the mattress as Jiwon's cock was rammed into him and the man's member throbbing inside him.

Jiwon found it impossible to use his voice, every time he opened his mouth to say something his voice got caught in his throat and all he could produce was low grunts as Hanbin's ass was twitching around him and with Chanwoo thrusting into him.

Chanwoo pushed Jiwon forward a little, the change of angle suddenly had Chanwoo's cock rubbing different parts if his insides, and suddenly it was like he hit a certain spot and the sensation rocketed through his body making him yell out in intense, overpowering pleasure while heat spread from his dick and through his loins to the rest of his body.

Jiwon came, his body rocking uncontrollably in a series of spasm while he emptied his load inside Hanbin.

The violent spasms had Jiwon's muscles clenching down on Chanwoo's cock and he came as well, his fingers digging into Jiwon.

Hanbin felt the need to touch himself while he watched Jiwon's trembling body, he reached for his dripping dick and grabbed it fiercely and started jerking his meat vigorously until his senses peaked, filling his body with heat and he also came inside the condom the elder had put on him earlier.   
   
The three men were all panting loudly; Jiwon's ears were stuffy and his heart was beating hard and his body felt oddly tingly still.

"Hey, get out." He snarled at Chanwoo who was still inside of him. 

"What if I don't want to?" Chanwoo sniggered behind him.

"Chanwoo" Jiwon hissed darkly, teh younger took the hint and pulled out, making Jiwon grunt as the member left his body.

Jiwon looked down at Hanbin who was simply lying there, limply his eyes heavy.

Jiwon leaned down and kissed Hanbin's forehead, the man twitched before he looked up at Jiwon and smiled happily.

Jiwon went for Hanbin's lips, placing a soft kiss on them a few times receiving happy little noises from Hanbin, who found some strength in his arms to lift them and wrap them around the elders' shoulders.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Chanwoo sulked, he'd suddenly returned to his more childlike self and was complaining over not getting his way.

Hanbin was the one who lashed out by kicking him, and he broke free from the kiss to hiss venomously "Mine." While clutching a ridiculously happy Jiwon in his arms.

Chanwoo's expression darkened and he reached out swiftly and grabbed Jiwon's butt cheek, squeezing it tightly, making Jiwon yelp.

"We'll see about that." Chanwoo hissed back and got to his feet.

Jiwon turned to look at the youngest as he strode off to the bathroom, his eyes lingering at the place where he disappeared for a long while until Hanbin's hand came up and cupped the side of his face, gently guiding it back towards himself.

"Jiwon-hyung?" Hanbin asked uncertainly, but felt relieved when he received a dopy smile and the elder launched at him, pressing their lips together before he parted his lips to introduce tongue.

"I love you" Hanbin mumbled against Jiwon' lips, making the man stop and lean away to look at him.

Jiwon broke into a wide smile and his cheeks flushed "I love you, too." He said hoarsely and started kissing him yet again.

 

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!!


End file.
